Casting for Fishies
by Adrienne-Sama
Summary: It is the Marauder's 6th year at Hogwarts, Sirius is engaged, Lily can't stand James, and there is a big surprise in store for them this year! SiriusXOC JamesXLily Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Lilyflowerohappleofmyeyewillyougooutwithme

"Lilyflowerohappleofmyeyewillyougooutwithme?" James Potter said in one breath, holding onto Lily Evan's hand, while standing on platform 9 ¾. "Imissedyousomuchoverthesummer," He said, again in one breath.

"No," the vivacious red head said adamantly, pulling her hand from James's.

"Let it go Prongs," came an amused male voice from behind Lily.

"Oh, do drop the subject Potter," a silky female voice that joined with first.

Lily turned to look who had arrived. It was Sirius Black, with Savina Rosier-Yaxley draped on his arm. Sirius looked as suave as usual, his ebony hair hanging loosely about his face grey eyes sparkling with humor, already wearing his school robes. Savina wore her blond hair short, framing her face delicately, sapphire blue eyes glinting behind a pair of silver half-frame glasses, she wore a flattering blue day dress that hugged her in all the right places beneath her school robes, which hid the flattery of the dress.

"Padfoot, mate, can I have a word?" James asked slowly, confusion plain on his face.

"Sure, Prongs, but on the train or we'll miss it."

Sirius smiled at Savina and they sauntered off toward the train chuckling over something that Lily and James didn't hear.

"What a peculiar couple."

The pair jumped, turning back toward the platform to see Remus Lupin grinning slightly at the retreating backs of Sirius and Savina. Remus wore slightly tattered robes, and was carrying his book bag over his shoulder, pulling his trunk behind him.

"Prongs, could you please assist me with the chore of getting my trunk onto the train?"

"Wha—Yeah, not prob Moony…" James said absently. Hefting the other end of the trunk, the three of them managed to get it onto the train and into the Marauder's customary compartment with James's trunk, having left Lily to the tender care of her friends who were undoubtedly bombarding her with questions about the Marauders.

"Where the heck did Pads go?" James muttered since the Marauder in question was currently absent from the room, leaving behind a stately Savina, quietly absorbed in a book.

"If you are looking for Mr. Black, he went on a hasty trip to use the facilities," Savina murmured in a tinkling, musical voice, not looking up from her book.

"What are reading?" Remus asked kindly, sitting across from her, after stowing his book bag in the luggage compartment.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, it's a muggle book," she said in explanation to the quizzical stare she was receiving from the two boys.

"I know that," faltered Remus, "I am just unsure of _why_, you are reading _Pride and Prejudice_."

She smiled in a most regal manner, her eyes remaining hard, "Because Mr. Lupin, I wish to expand my horizons."

James felt a distinct tirade of big words about to come from that end of the compartment, and hurriedly stepped back into the hallway, nearly colliding with Sirius.

"Pads, are you blind?"

"No." Sirius answered nonplussed.

"Deaf?"

"Obviously not, since I can hear you."

"Then you must be barking mad."

"And why is that Prongs?" Sirius asked, still nonplussed.

"Because you have a _muggleborn-hating Slytherin_ draped all over you like a second skin!" James accused.

"James. I will not have you speaking about my fiancé like that," the he replied coldly, eyes narrowing.

James's face blanched, "Pads, mate, I'm sorry."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face, "'sokay. 'S'not like it was my choice or anything…"

"So they finally made you do it?"

"Yeah… I hate being 'pureblood,'" Sirius scowled in disgust.

The two friends stood in companionable quiet while the train started to move. At length they decided that they should probably return to the compartment and rescue Remus.

Remus looked up in relief as the two entered the compartment. Savina was sitting quietly where she had been left, reading her muggle book, a slight smirk dancing across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt.2

Sirius sat on the bench next to his fiancé, an arm around her shoulders.

"Prongsie, you'll never guess who made Head Boy," Sirius chuckled, "I ran into him on my way back from the loo."

"Three guesses, first two don't count, it's Malfoy."

"Got it in one."  
Savina looked up sharply, "What did you say?"

"Lucius Malfoy is Head Boy," James repeated, not understanding her reaction.

She reached inside of her pocket and pulled the Head Girl badge from her pocket. Tears were forming in her sapphire blue eyes as she pinned it neatly onto the front of her robes. Sirius took _Pride and Prejudice_ from her before it could get wet and stowed it in her trunk.

Looking up at Sirius, through her eyelashes, she whispered, "I need to see Lucius," then she stood and stormed angrily to the door. Pushing it open, she turned left and marched down the corridor.

The three boys looked at one another, Remus already having reported for Prefect duty.

This had to be a trick, Dumbledore wouldn't make _both_ of them Heads when he knew…Or would he? Savina's hands were trembling and she had to hide them in the sleeves of her robe. The tears she could do nothing about, but she could hide her shaking hands.

Drawing near the prefects cabin, she could hear loud voices.

She wiped her eyes, then rapped her knuckles sharply on the door. It cracked open and she saw Lily Evan's mane of fiery red hair.

Spotting the Head Girl badge pinned to the front of Savina's robes, Lily grabbed her and pulled her into the compartment.

It was chaos.

The fifth year prefects had picked a fight with the sixth years and people were sporting various evidences of curses and jinxes. The seventh years were demonstrating their prowess by throwing their two cents in, just adding to the chaos. Lucius Malfoy was in the middle of the fray, trying and failing to break up the fight.

"Alright! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Savina bellowed, touching her wand to her throat and amplifying it to the point where people were covering their ears.

When she had everyone's attention, she pointed her wand at her throat again and muttered, "Quietus."

Lucius extricated himself from the crowd and went to stand by Savina.

"Anyone want to tell me what in Merlin's name was going on?" she growled angrily, pacing in front of the nervous prefects, whapping her wand menacingly against her palm.

One of the fifth years was pushed forward, she stuttered anxiously "Well, ma'am, Stevie insulted my momma and Alice-Alice she-she--" the girl pointed at the prefects in question, Stevie was a sixth year and Alice a fifth.

Savina walked up to the girl, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Jennifer Winslet ma'am," Jennifer said, not meeting Savina's eyes.

Savina placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to worry about it sweetie."

Jennifer met Savina's eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Savina continued down the line, "'Stevie'?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"What's your last name, boy?"

"Yaxley ma'am."

"In that case, Yaxley," Savina pointed her wand at him and murmered, "Since we're kin, _furnunculus._"

Large purple pustules sprouted all over Yaxley's face.

"Anyone else Jennifer?" Savina asked.

"No ma'am."

Savina went back to the little brunette and leaned in and whispered, "If any of those boys bothers you, come find me and I'll take care of it."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

"My name is Savina Rosier-Yaxley, and sweetie? You can call me Savina."

Returning to Lucius's side, Savina turned to him, "Give them their assignments Head Boy."

He nodded and passed out pieces of parchment detailing their instructions, while giving the newbies a general overview. Shortly after that, he sent them on their way, leaving the compartment deserted, except for Lucius and Savina.

"'Vina, darling, why didn't you answer my letters?' Lucius asked Savina desolately.

"Lucius, there is something that I've been afraid to tell you, and so I neglected to respond to your correspondence," she slipped a slender silver chain from around her neck and pulled one of the two rings from the chain, a man's signet ring. She looked sadly at Lucius's ring and passed it to him.

"I am engaged Lucius."

Startled, Lucius sat heavily on one of the benches.

"When—?"

"This summer," Savina sighed and sat next to him, covering her face with her hands.

"To whom, darling?" Lucius took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Sirius Black," Savina raised her left hand where a diamond glittered on her fourth finger.

"Darling, no! You can't stand him!"

"I know love, but mumsie arranged it all," she sighed helplessly and leaned against Lucius.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her blond head, "You should be getting back, Potter and Black will wonder where you've gotten off to."

"Don't leave me," she choked back a sniffle.

"I won't, I promise," he stroked her hair and held her close, "Besides, we have to stay in the Head's Tower together, remember?"

"That's right, isn't it," she murmured into his chest.

"Yes it is, now 'Vina darling, I am going to take you back to your compartment, is that alright?"

"If I have to."

Malfoy helped her to stand and gave her his handkerchief to dry her eyes. Supporting her with a sturdy arm around her waist he escorted her back to the Marauders' compartment. He rapped his knuckles against the door frame, and Peter Petigrew answered the door, seeing Lucius and Savina he squeaked in panic and attempted to close the door.

"Who is it Wormtail?" came Potter's lazy voice.

"Malfoy and that Rosier-Yaxley girl!"

Sirius pushed Petigrew out of the way and opened the door so Lucius could bring Savina into the room. Lucius attempted to pass Savina off to Sirius but she refused to release his robes.

"You promised," she wimpered.

"Yes I did, but 'Vina, I am not your fiancé. Black is," Lucius sadly, but firmly loosened Savina's fingers from his robes and passed her to Black, "Take care of her, if you make her cry—" he left the threat hanging.

Black raised an eyebrow, "Seems you've beat me to it Malfoy."

Savina started to cry harder than before, sobbing and tears gushing down her cheeks.

James, Remus, and Peter looked at Savina like she was a time bomb about to explode.

"I'd better go," Lucius muttered sadly, touching Savina's cheek fondly and turning to leave, shoulders squared and head held steady.

"Remus, I need to talk to him, watch Savina for me please?" Sirius passed his nearly hysterical fiancé off to one of his best friends. Remus awkwardly held Savina on his lap, since Sirius had gently pushed her at Lupin and he hadn't had a change to stand up.


End file.
